Love and Sacrifice
by BloodAura
Summary: The Royai 100 Themes... cause I have so much to do as it is.
1. If you would only turn around

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, never have and never will.

If you would only turn around (#84)

To change the country. That day when they decided their future together.

They set their sights on the highest prize. Everyone would work together and protect those beneath them. It seemed so perfect at first glance...

The powerful Flame Alchemist would keep an eye on everyone and they would do the same for anyone below them. There was just one problem with their system. It was designed for a line, or pyramid. What Roy did not realize was that there was no lowest person. It was a circle and he could be argued to be at the "top" of the circle when drawn on a piece of paper. That was assuming nobody moved around.

...and that only the lower ranked people got in trouble..

The incident with Barry the Chopper had rescues everywhere. There was no denying that. Havoc came to help Falman, Fuery and Black Hayate came to help Riza, Roy came to help them, Roy later saved Havoc, Alphonse protected Riza and Roy eliminated Lust's threat. Everywhere one looked, there was someone there to help.

But no one felt the urgency more than they did. To her, life held no more meaning to her. Another death of the few special people she still had. To him, there would be no more reason to smile. The single ray of sunshine would be lost from him forever, sending into a downward spiral he would never recover from.

At that moment, it did not matter if they knew Roy was involved with the mission; only Riza mattered then. And so he left, making it in time to save his saving grace. He would do it again, and shrug off her reprimand and yell at her once more.

There was no high pedestal from which the Flame Alchemist kept a close vigil. No...

If he would only turn around, he would see everyone together, no line, no distinction...

...no one less determined than the other...

...minus the one whose love gave her that ultimate drive...

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I have not updated anything in the longest time. I am now in college and I have so much more to keep track of. So I decided to try the 100 Theme thing since they do not need to be mega long (which I tend to do). Anyway, I thought of doing this because of the cover for Volume 9 (I think) of the manga. Roy is up at the top which his back to everyone while they face us. It seemed fitting and useful to fit in the Royai ideal! Review please!


	2. Are you satisfied?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, never have and never will.

Are you satisfied? (#69)

Empty space everywhere he could look. There were empty chairs at empty desks and blank desktops. Nothing was there anymore. No one was there anymore.

...including her...

There would be no more playful banter. No more show to put on for everyone to let them think she was his "sitter." From here on out he would have to work in silence. He could not even get too close to her. She was in the Fuehrer's clutches now and she would stay there until he finished the job.

Over and over again he would replay the few moments they had together. Just before she left for good she once again asked him not to die. It was painful how the memories connected. The first time she said those words, they were standing in front of her father's grave and Roy was about to go serve in the military. Now it is a separation of a different sort. Feelings are more defined now, and the threat is even greater than before. And she knows all too well that, if he dies, she'll only have her grandfather. Even though she loves him too, there is no comfort in knowing he won't be around as long as Roy could've been. The gentle smiles she gave him in that moment were almost haunting for him. It almost made him feel like she wasn't there with him anymore.

And she really wasn't anymore...

The phone call keeps him more on edge for her sake. They are torn apart from each other, left to numerous suspicions and worries. That Riza acted that way on the phone further adds to it. What is she afraid to admit?

And there it was, she was in close contact to more than one homunculus. Just as their plan is moving forward, so must Roy's or else he could lose her. It was enough to give him peace of mind. Mobilize his troops with Armstrong's... penetrate the seemingly invincible armor of the homunculus... possibly rescue Riza if it gets that far...

He could never keep going past that possibility. At that point all he could do was stare out the window of his office, or towards the Fuehrer's mansion and mutter, "Are you satisfied?"

Author's Notes: When I came up with this concept, I realized that it could fit other themes on the list. The reason I applied it to this one was because I wanted to use that phrase in this context. He says it to both himself and Bradley and I liked that idea. I am actually surprised I managed to do this one pretty quickly. Like I know I've said before, I am not the perfect writer so any reviews would be very helpful. Thanks!


End file.
